Ground crews need to be able to move grounded aircraft at any time of the day or night. In addition to moving a grounded aircraft, ground crews often need to perform other ground control operations on aircraft subsystems, such as running diagnostic tests, moving mechanical parts, performing inspections, and toggling lights. These ground control operations traditionally require at least one person in the aircraft cockpit, for braking, or for control of other aircraft subsystems. Eliminating the need for a person in the aircraft cockpit during aircraft movement and other ground control operations would reduce personnel count and cost.
Eliminating the need for a person in the aircraft cockpit during ground control means moving at least some of the aircraft command and control external to the aircraft, which increases the need for secure external communication. Wireless communication has experienced a growth surge of technological advancement that positions it to meet this need for secure external communication. In addition to the technological advances in wireless communications, electronic taxi systems (E-taxi systems) and relaxed Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) rules on the use of wireless communication around aircraft have opened up a variety of possibilities. Along with these technological advancements, there has been a corresponding increase in trust in wireless communications.
Consequently, an innovative method and system capable of enabling external ground control of a manned aircraft without a pilot, in order to (i) move the aircraft without the need for a pilot or crew, and (ii) command various subsystems of the aircraft is desirable. The desired method and system supports secure wireless communication between the aircraft and a remote device.